Dreams come true
by Silya
Summary: Did you every make a wish? Someone say that dreams come true. Maybe her will be granted. Story in hiatus. Yori/Kain.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_The scent of night. Bring back memories. These sad, happy, painless..._

It's cold. These day was really snowy. The snowflakes was dancing in the wind. Fluffy like feathers lie down on the ground just like a gentle lady. Trees was all white, the town looks like it was sleeping under snowy quilt. The stars was singing a lullaby. In that perfect harmony only someone screams could be hearing.

_ _ _

The little girl was siting next to the door, a light come out under them. She was listening carefully and try to catch every word. Her parents argue, again, this is always like this. She was tired, tired about screams, tears, and scared. Silently little girl stand up and approach to the window. '_I want to be somewhere else right now. Everywhere but not here...'_ . Carefully she open the window and in tiny pyjamas stood on the snow '_Ahhh, so cold. How wonderful'. _The girl take some walk, she stop for a while and sit down on some bunch opposite the pastry bakery, where she was a often guest. She look up to the sky. Some hot tear flow on her blush cheek, she whispers some dream, the stars and snow-covered world was listening.

_ _ _

**Alright here we starts the story. It's only a prologue, but how important... Anyway I think everyone know who is that little girl. **

**I have a small problem with who pair Yori, I'm a big fan of Aidori but truly don't really like Adiou -.- forgive me . maybe in future but now I don't think so. I choice Kain. And here I send you to "That Fateful Day" by sakurawriter. That fan fiction is a masterpiece so please go, read and give her a comment.**

**I sorry for all mistakes. The chapters will be longer, don't worry. The story take a place in winter, because it's my fav time of year.**

**If you have any question then ask.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight ;] **

**IMPORTANT!!!**

********** I'm searching for beta reader! This is very important to me. You should be flue in English, don't get scared while critique me and I will appreciated some ideas and if they will be good then I would use them in. If you are interested PM. If I found anyone then I could continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Here we get chapter 1, well actually 2 but oh well... I must read Vampire Knight once more to check some details and how some characters behave, etc. or how write Hanabusa, Adiou or Aidou -_-; . Sorry if this disappointed you but it's beginning.**

**Enjoy it and tell me what you think.**

CHAPTER 1

The sun try to get to the room. On one of the night tables was a lot of pills, some photo and not open letter.

Yori was already in the toilet. She was brushing her brown hairs while not looking to the mirror.

She approach to the one of the shelves, then get dressed.

Yuuki was still sleeping. She doesn't have any choice but to wake her up.

„Yuuki get up. It's already morning"

„Mummble, mummble"

Yori sight and spend 10 minutes more on trying to wake up her friend.

_ _ _

The day classes pass very quickly. On the break Yori decides to go visit the library. There was some book she wants to hire from long time.

The library was empty. Of course it's always like this. The school library was big and quiet place. There isn't much people so it's the best place to learn or have a rest.

Not to think about it more Yori walks around the bookcases. '_Oh, there it is'_. But when she try to reach the book she realized that it's too high. '_Great, my luck...'_

„Here let me help you." Some male voice said behind her. He reach the book with any problem.

Yori turn around and saw that it's one of the night class students. He was in his uniform. But what he was doing here on this part of day ?

„It's a good book. Here, that's what you want, yes?"

Kain looked down at the girl and wait for her reaction.

Yori frozen and with blush on her cheeks she nod to him. „T-thank you, senpai..."

„Your welcome" he said with a light smile, then he disapeared around the bookcases.

Yori try to get out of there that fast how she can.

She couldn't remember what his name was. '_Wild-senpai? Hmm... Well I give up. I don't have time for this.' _It's not like she will meet him once more. Yori wasn't a fan of the night class. She doesn't know why theirs was so popular. Although she was sure that something was not right with them.

Yori shake her head and keep hurry to the classroom.

_ _ _

Kain found what he want to and start to get to the Moon Dorms. '_It would be better for me if anyone wouldn't see me...' _He hate all those screaming fan girls of him. They make him feel a headache.

But that girl... It's rare to see one of the student in the library. When he thinks about it more he doesn't remember her from the crowd next to gates.

'_Gezz, not time for this. I need to hurry'_.

_ _ _

„Zero. Could I talk with you for a while?" Yori said after all classes was end for today.

Zero looked cool at her. She take it for 'yes'.

„Well I need to go tomorrow to the town. I need to buy something. But as you know we can't go alone, only wit prefects or teacher, so would you come with me?"

„Why you don't ask Yuuki?"

„Because she is busy with some stuff..." answer quietly Yori

„Gezz.... Alright..." he doesn't say anything more and starts to keep going.

Yori give a small smile. She and Zero are pretty close, even they don't talk much but from when Yori was brought here in young age he and Yuuki was her closets people, like a real family.

_ _ _

At the room Yori examined the letter. It was still not open.

„From who?" asked Yuuki which was prepared to her duty.

Yori doesn't answer anything. Silently she put the letter down on the table. Yuuki observed her with sad face.

„Uhh... Did you take your tablets already Yori?" Yuuki tried to change topic. She know that sooner or later she will say her from whose that letter is.

„Yep" answer Sayori. „Yuuki doesn't Zero get angry at you? You will be late again..."

„HUH?!! Oh no, he will !" She jump on the window „So sorry Yori, we will talk about it later. Night !" Then she jump out.

Yori wave to her best friend. She wasn't sure if the Cross Academy was a dangerous place so she doesn't understand why her friend must patrol so often.

There was so much questions bothering Yori.

It takes a little while since she fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: This chapter is longer as I said before that they would be. It's going fast ! But don't expect that the love will bloom so fast. Because Kain feels something for Ruka in manga and I must solve that problem _.... Anyway enjoy !**

_ _ _

rainy-lullaby- Thanks for your reviews ! It means a lot. Hope you will enjoy that chapter :]

Blue Paper Moon - Gomen ! I will try my best to be better in English. And thank you ~

_ _ _

CHAPTER 2

The town was all in snow. The streets was full of peoples. It was cold afternoon.

Yori and Zero walked in silence. They passed cafe, it was Yori favourite one.

„Umm... Zero, would you mind if we go inside later ?" She asked. Zero crossed his arms and sighted.

„Fine... But not for long. We need to come back to the Cross Academy before evening" He said with serious tone.

„Yeah, thanks". Said Yori and give him a little smile. He made no comment but only nod.

„Did you take your pills?" Asked Zero.

She was confused a little. She was sure that Yuuki must talked about her with Kiryu.

„Yep, Zero-kun..." she answer.

He looked away. Like he was somewhere else right now.

Yori sighted and keep walking.

_ _ _

Kain yawned. It wasn't his favourite part of day.

„What are you doing Akatsuki? We must keep going!" said impatiently Ruka. „Kaname-sama need that book immediately"

He rolled his eyes „It wasn't my idea to come with you." he answer

„Oh, so I should go with Hanabusa? After he intentionally spill the tea to my new dress?!"

Kain giggled a little and leave that question without comment. '_That Hanabusa...'_

„Huh? Look Akatsuki, isn't that the prefect with that girl ?" asked Ruka and she flipped her hair back.

Kain gasped when he saw with who Zero Kiryu was.

„Ha! A date?" said sarcastically Ruka.

„I don't think so." Kain said and shake his head.

„Tch. Like I care" add Ruka. But she actually was very curious about them.

_ _ _

„Great..." said Zero breaking the silence between him and Yori. She looked at him questionable and then turn where he was looking for.

She notice the night class students, event if they were without theirs uniforms. The male one was someone she remember. Then Yori realized that he is that boy who helps her back then in the library. The female beauty was accompany him. '_His girlfriend?'_ Thought Yori.

„Well, well, what a meeting" frowned Ruka

„I'm the same disgusted as you" said angrily Zero

„Oh really?! Sorry for interrupting your DATE. I was sure that on this world there isn't anyone who would like to..." Ruka said triumphantly.

„Umm... but that isn't__"

„Pfffft. And who's talking that? Where is your grateful Kaname-sama ?" said Zero interrupting Yori.

„How dare you! Don't talk like that about Kaname-sama! You stupid level__"

„Ruka! Enough. Stop this lovey-dove conversation." Kain stop her, before she said something more. He looked for Yori to make sure but she actually doesn't notice anything. He huffed.

„Please, can we stop that argue?" asked Yori. Ruka looks like she doesn't hear her and just flipped the hair back again. Zero glared at them.

„Zero-kun! Stop it. We were going to the library, didn't we ?" Yori tried to calm him down.

„Oh, you two are going to the library too?" Akatsuki asked Yori.

„Yes senpai, we are" replied Yori but when she want to add something more, Zero expected catch her hand and start walked toward the library.

_ _ _

The crowd starts to get bigger. Yori and Zero walked in silence.

Kain and Ruka was behind them.

„Don't get lost, this is the time when on the streets are more people" said definitely Zero

But then the crowd starts to getting bigger and bigger and...

'_Oh no!'_ Yori start to look around but Zero disappeared!

She get worried but the annoying crowd was the most important problem now. Then someone catch her hand and take her out of the overcrowded street.

„Umm... Thank you__" when she tries to see her saviour she frozen, „senpai..." she add and take the step back.

„It's Kain Akatsuki, not senpai." He said with smile

„Eh, and no problem" he add.

„Oh yeah. I'm Sayori Wakaba." She said quietly with a little blush on her cheeks.

„Where is that girl which was with you?" she ask

„Huh? You mean Ruka? Well I actually get separated with her too." He replied and rubbed the back of his neck.

'_So that means... That we are alone?! Calm down Yori, he isn't a vampire or something.'_ She sight nervously. But she try to hide it and behave calm.

Kain looked at her and try to think what they would do now. But then Yori speaks,.

„Umm... we could go to the cafe. I was planing to go there with Zero-k__ I mean Kiryu, so maybe he will search me there..." Yori feels like her cheeks are burning and get more red.

Kain nod and said: „Well alright, so let's go there". He couldn't think about anythink better so there wasn't any other choice, or they could go to the library but the crowd starts to get bigger.

_ _ _

„Just great !" We get lost. And the worst of it is that I'm stuck here with you!" shouted Ruka.

„Tch, belive me, I'm not happy about that too" answer Zero and he glared at her.

„If your friend do anything to Yori, I will shot him with no mercy" he add in serious tone.

„Don't worry. He isn't a stupid level E like YOU"

„Watch out vampire what you say." He said and give her a warning sight.

„Tch, I have enough of you" she said and when she want to go away someone bumped at her.

„What the hell?! Who dare__"

„Huh? Ruka? Kiryu?!"

„Hanabusa?" Ruka said surprised. „What are you doing here ?"

Like he doesn't hear her he said: „Wow! Well I would never thought that you and Kiryu would date"

„What?!" Zero and Ruka shout together.

„You two don't must to be shy. I know what is going on here" Adiou said proud of himself.

„One more word and I shot you!"

„You're so rude Kiryu!."

„Oh really? So you don't know what I would do more to you."

„I had enough of this day! Kaname-sama get angry at me, some gay was trying to hit on me ! And now you ruined all my day!" Adiou frowned and glared at Zero

„Gezz, you two are really annoying, I'm going to find Akatsuki" said Ruka and she check if her hairstyle was still alright.

„You don't even know where they are" Zero said to Ruka

„What? So the Akatsuki is here too? Oh, I know what this is, this is a love triangle!" said Hanabusa

Ruka and Zero was looking at him with disbelief.

„Is he really a genius?" Kiryu asked Ruka

„Now I don't know too..." she answer

„Hey!" said irritated Adiou

„Anyway, where we are going Mr prefect?"

„To the cafe. I'm pretty sure that we find them there" with no more questions they keep walking towards that place.

„What is this on your neck Hanabusa?" Ruka asked him with questionable look on her face.

„That's the kiss mark which that stupid gay maniac do !"

Ruka and even Zero burst out laughing.

_ _ _

**Well hope you enjoy it ! Sorry for all mistakes. I don't have enough time to write it longer, gomen. Be sure to look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Gezz... The more I write this story the more I dislike it ;( anyway hope you like it... Here so far chapter 3. Be sure to look forward next chapter, would be more interesting !!**

**_ _ _**

Author reply: Hehe glad that your like it. And I don't thinks so that Ruka/Zero would work up... anyway I will think about it and we will see.

_ _ _

CHAPTER 3

„Are you ready to order?" asked a waiter.

Inside a cafe wasn't much people. The smell of coffee was noticeable. The decor was in bronze and caramel shade. Candle give a small light. Some flowers was in crystal vase. Outside was snowing.

„Hard choice, eh?" Kain looked at Yori. She was wearing casual clothes, but still effective. In that light her eyes give amazing shine. On her cheeks little bush was visible.

„Not really. I come here often and usually order the same." She smile adn looked up at Kain. She could see him close now. He was handsome, that for sure! '_I think every clothes suits him...'_

„Miss...What do you order?"

„Banana juice and apple pie, please." said Yori with sure tone.

„And for me only orange juice, please."_ 'I must order something, this would be weird if I order only water and throw in some blood tablets...'_ thought Kain and smile at Yori.

„So, I never saw you before the Night Dorms gates" starts Kain.

„Umm...You're right Kain-senpai, I'm not the fan girl of the night class you know."

_'Well, that something new...'_ „ Really? I'm the night class student too..." he said with smirk.

„But now when I know you a little better, I think that you are different. I still couldn't believe that Adiou-senpai it's your cousin."

„Yep. It's rare to know someone at whose Hanabusa charm doesn't work" said Akatsuki with wondering face.

„He is annoying"

Their eyes meet. Yori momentary looked somewhere else, her face start to get more red. '_What was that, just now?'_

„Ruka..." said unexpected Akatsuki

„What?" Yori looked at him with questionable look and get confused.

„No. I mean, they are here" he answer.

She turn around and saw Ruka, Zero and...Adiou. When Kiryu saw them he approach to Yori. Before she could say anything he said:

„I know that you two will be here... Let's go." he grab her hand and turn towards the doors.

„Oh...I...Thanks for your help Kain-senpai" she said in hurry.

Zero give them warning sigh for good bye.

„Yeah..." Akatsuki said to himself

„Now, do anyone explain me everything? And who was she? A fan of you?" asked Hanabusa.

„No, she isn't__"

„Ha! So for sure she is my fan! I give her autographed next time." Said, disturbed Kain, Adiou.

„What?! Listen she__"

„Anyway, did you two know that Kaname-sama search you?"

Akatsuki sighted and crossed his arms '_This is a looong day'_

_ _ _

„Zero-kun, please go slower!" Zero looked down at Yori and notice the blush on her cheeks. He starts to wonder if this is because of cold or the vampire?

He walk now slower. Side by side with Yori.

„Did he do anything to you?" Zero raised his eye browns and waited for her answer.

„Huh? No he doesn't Kiryu. Why do you sudenly ask about it?" She said and stare at him

„It's nothing..." he answer and looked away.

Yori get suspicious. To hide it she smile and go briefly after Zero.

When they get to the Sun Dorms, Kiryu gave Yori some book. She get blink expression and look up at Zero, before she could spell a word he start:

„I buy it for you, cause this is why you want to go to the town..." he turn away to his Dorms.

„Thank you." Yori said still unbelieved.

He lift hand in reply and disappeared in the dark.

Yori smile to herself and go toward her room.

_ _ _

The next day was free. Outside was icy weather.

Yori spend all day in the library, she lost sense of time. When she was ready to left Yori notice the piano, it was standing next to the big window.

She feel the need to come closer. She sit down, open it and delicate her finger press the key.

The sound was like a honey to her ears. She used to play when she was small. Yori wanted to clear her mind.

_'Let me forget...'_

Her fingers gently played the song. The melody matched with harmony and her heart beat.

Around was silence. Only piano song could be haired. The snow starts falling. Everything listen carefully. She stop.

'Clap, clap, clap'

Yori turn in wonder and saw that someone was standing in the doors.

'_Kain-senpai?'_

Unexpectedly her heart start to race, Ba-dump, Ba-dump...

„Beautiful melody" he said and walk forward her.

While Kain getting closer he could hear her racing heart _'That's the sound...'_

She smile and looked away, praying that he couldn't see her face going red.

„Thank you" she answer.

„Where did you learn how to play?"

„My mum teach me..." she said with calm face.

„Anyway, don't you have lessons right now?" asked Yori

He reply: „Don't you should be now in Sun Dorms?" he said with smirk

Yori giggled „Yep..."

Kain sit down next to her. This make her heart race more and more._ 'Calm down...'_ She sighted.

„So you skipped the classes." She asked.

„Yeah. I get tired of Hanabusa" he rolled his eyes.

„The Chopin Etiuda, eh?" He asked and not waiting for answer he start playing the Beethoven „Moonlight Sonata"

Yori listen in silence. Don't know why she feels happy.

„C-could I join you?" she whispers uncertainly.

He only nod. But when Yori get closer he could smell her scent, feel her pulse and heart beat. _'What the?! I took 3 blood tablets , so why I still...'_

They enjoyed the play. He stand up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

„That was fun" _'And dangerous...' _He said with light smile.

Yori nod to him. She couldn't say anything. This is too much impressions for today.

„Let me walk you back to the Sun Dorms"

„Alright then" she answer. Kain give her a hand to help her stand up.

„Thank you" she blushed.

They walked in silence. Then the gates show up.

„Thanks, Kain-senpai. You should go back to the class, you know." She looked up at him and notice that he was looking at her properly. Yori looked away and bite her lips.

„Yeah, yeah. You're thank me a lot all the time you know." The crooked smile appeared on his face.

„Oh really? So gomen."

„No need." And he burnt out laughing.

„What's so funny?" she asked in serious tone.

„You" Yori get confused and her heart race again.

„Well, I'm sorry that I'm so funny. Good night Kain-senpai" she walked slow. Akatsuki watched every her move. He sighted and go away with glad expression.

_ _ _

When Yori come back to her room, she move to the one of the shelves and open it , she pull out closed letter and decides to open it...


End file.
